You, me against the world
by Nevey-Dreamer
Summary: After discovering the truth about Rita's past relationships, Connie becomes closer to the nurse. First story on this account, and first Casualty story ever, so all reviews are probably greatly needed! Please enjoy. Themes of a same-sex relationship,please don't be offended by this. I don't own casualty. For Ciara.


*Warning, this contains spoilers for the last episode (9th Aug)*

Also, it's very much non cannon.

Rita ran out of Connie's posh clinical lead office, tears pricking at the corners of her alluring hazel eyes. She walked quickly into the locker room, slamming the brightly painted metal locker next to hers with extreme force, the crashing and scraping noise of the dented metal worsening her headache. She sat down, removing her navy blue smart suit jacket and allowed the tears to finally fall freely, small sobs echoing around the desolate room as she buried her head into her hands. Rita was interrupted when the door opened. Seeing the familiar red leather of ludicrously expensive shoes (the sort only ever owned by people like Connie,) she sighed, looking at the floor.

Saying her name softly, Connie slid down beside the distraught nurse.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted. What happened wasn't your fault, and I can see why you wouldn't want the whole hospital to know, but you must understand I was just doing my job." Rita rolled her eyes, not wanting the older woman to see how upset she actually was. Her earlier harsh words had taken quite an effect on the poor woman.

"Well, you didn't need to look like you enjoyed it so much, I thought you were better than that." Rita choked out, her voice cracking.

Connie leant forward, brushing the younger woman's hair away from her red eyes.

"Rita,I care about you, I just want what is best for you. Things like this, you don't deserve it and I'm so so sorry if my... Abruptness has made it in any way worse for you." Seeing the truth in what Connie had said, she allowed her to cuddle her into her chest - and they stayed that way until crouching down on the cold floor became an impossible and extremely uncomfortable position. Standing up and brushing down her tight black skirt Connie leaned down to help up Rita. Grasping Connie's hand, Rita was surprised to feel a jolt of electricity at their touch, and the microscopic hairs on her back stood up, on edge. Oblivious to Rita's reaction to the simple, friendly touch, Connie pulled the shaky woman into her arms, as they stood, entwined by the window looking over the park.

Rita turned to face Connie, at the same time Connie glanced at the slightly shorter woman. Somewhere along the way, Rita's soft lips, coated in a sweet vanilla balm met with Connie's lightly glossed lips. The instant reaction between the pair was not to pull away, as they would have probably done had the events of the day not brought them closer, but to deepen the kiss. Tenderly, Connie placed a delicate hand on the other woman's pale face, and Rita snaked an arm around the Doctor's waist, and the kiss deepened, only breaking apart when the need for oxygen became too much.

Slowly, Connie lowered herself onto one of the benches lining the room.

"What does this mean Rita?" She asked, running a hand through her dark chestnut hair.

"I don't know, but that can't have meant nothing. I had no idea though, that you were even that way inclined?" Rita replied, taking a seat opposite the other woman.

"I'm not." Connie said, pausing. "Well maybe I am, now at least." She said, running her fingers up and down her exposed forearms. To those who knew Connie well enough it would take less than a few seconds for them to see just how nervous she was.

"Maybe, just maybe, and we don't have to, but this might work. We, we might work." Rita said, and it was too much for Connie, watching her talk like that, her face screwed up, her nose so delicately wrinkled.

"Yes, I'd like that too, but I think after today..." Connie trailed off, and Rita raised her eyebrows.

"After today... I think we should take it slowly." Rita finished, and Connie nodded.

"Yeah, that might be wise. Come over tonight? Get a takeaway and we can talk more?" Connie said and Rita smiled, nodding. They stood, and Rita drew the taller woman into her arms, kissing her neck lightly.

Walking out of the locker room, Connie fastened her coat around her, and Rita pulled her suit jacket back into place.

Walking through the almost deserted corridors, Rita continued to spill more of the details leading up to today's events to the Clinical Lead, who listened intently. Putting an arm around the tired woman, she apologised again for the actions she had taken earlier that evening. It wasn't her fault, and in Connie's haste to get to the bottom of the clearly complex issue she had just flown off the handle. Inexcusable, really. Rita rubbed her eyes, clearly exhausted, and Connie resisted the urge to "aww" over her, she looked so sweet and harmless - a change from the usually bright, feisty nurse everyone was used too.

"How about we forget the takeaway ay? I've got some doughnuts in my cupboard at home, and I'm sure you can have a few, but you need sleep!" She murmured, and Rita nodded in agreement - two tired to do anything else.

Time passed quickly, and within 15 minutes they were outside of the luxury apartment owned by the ex heart surgeon. Turning the key into the shiny brass doorknob, she ushered the younger woman inside and lead her to one of the 3 bedrooms. It was Connie's own.

Sorting out pyjamas for the nurse, she pulled out a vest and some grey shorts, and gave them to the woman. She left the room, and clicked on the kettle. Making two cups of tea, and arranging pink iced doughnuts on a plate, she wandered back into the bedroom, where Rita was sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Following Connie's institutions to make herself comfy, she slid under the duvet, and Connie, after pulling on a t-shirt and some leggings did the same. Drinking the tea and eating the doughnuts, they looked out of the apartment's floor to celing French doors - leading to a small balcony with views over the river Severn. The sun had just gone down, and was now replaced by a light darkness (if that makes any sense at all). Finishing up, Connie placed the cups on one of the oak bedside tables, and the plate on the rich plum carpet. Pulling the curtains, she snuggled down into the bed, arms wrapped around Rita, keeping her safe. They stayed like that all night.


End file.
